Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I Wish I Could Say, I Love You
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Haruhi has something to tell Mori. A collaboration between Hita-Chan and strawburricake! :)
1. Chapter 1

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue,

I Wish I Could Say I Love You

Collab Between: himehannah and Hita-Chan

Disclaimer: We no own Ouran...

* * *

"Mori-senpai!" called Haruhi as she caught up to him.

"Mm?" he replied as he stopped walking.

"Here, I wanted to give you this," she said as she handed him a small box of chocolates, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Ah, thanks" he said quietly.

She just nodded and smiled.

"Can you meet me after school in the center of the rose maze, alone?"

"Sure," he said and then the bell rang.

"Well I have to get to class see you after school!"

~~TIME SKIP~~

"Hi Mori-senpai, is Hunny-senpai waiting?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," was his reply.

"Are you worried about him?"

"Ah."

"Oh, I see, well it looks like there's nothing to tell you then," she said then walked off with tears running down her face.

_'He was the only person I gave chocolate to, but he could never love me.'_

* * *

Chapter Uno! :3

~Hita And himehannah Say Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

I Wish I Could Say I Love You

Chapter 2 - The Events To Follow

Collab Between: himehannah and Hita-Chan

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran...

* * *

~Previously~

_"Hi Mori-senpai, is Hunny-senpai waiting?" asked Haruhi._

_"Yeah," was his reply._

_"Are you worried about him?"_

_"Ah."_

_"Oh, I see, well it looks like there's nothing to tell you then," she said then walked off with tears running down her face._

_'He was the only person I gave chocolate to, but he could never love me.'_

~Now~

Haruhi walked with her head down to the third music room. She was still upset about yesterday's events. The brunette was upset and unhappy today. Hikaru and Kaoru had been asking her questions but she bluntly told them to "shut up before I gorge out all of your teeth". They were quiet after that.

She felt like she was in a deathly mood. All because she knew who to blame for all of this. Mitsukuni aka Honey Haninozuka. He always got in the way when she tried to speak with Mori. Just as yesterday showed. Haruhi wanted to ask Mori an important question but that short blonde had nothing else better to do than ruin her chance. He would have never responded to her confession anyways... Mori's too absorbed in making sure that blonde is always happy. But what about himself?! Doesn't he deserve happiness too?

Haruhi stopped walking in the middle of the hall and looked up, her eyes flashed dangerously. _It's all because of him, but I can't show my resentment towards the small senior. That's the part I hate. He can ruin my chance at asking the guy I like out and ruin that same guy's life, but neither of us can do a damn thing about it. She ground her teeth angrily. I will get my chance... Mitsukuni Haninozuka will not get in my way anymore._

With that last thought she finished her away down the hall and opened the door to the music room, stepping inside.

"Look, Takashi! I found her!" Honey giggled, pointing towards where she had just walked in. Mori looked over to where his cousin was pointing and nodded at Haruhi.

She nodded back at him and turned to go the other side of the room. Mori frowned slightly and rose from his chair. Honey tipped his head cutely.

"Takashi?"

The raven haired man looked down at him, "Ah," and sat right back down next to him. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his face for him. "You're making a mess, Mitsukuni."

Honey giggled innocently and smiled at Mori. Mori smiled softly and placed the napkin back down. Honey looked over to Haruhi, who had sat down to do homework, and smiled.

"Haru-chan! Wanna come eat with me?"

"No thank you." She snapped, not lifting her her head.

Honey frowned and fake tears welled in his eyes. "Takashi!"

Mori had frowned at the girl's response too. It was very uncalled for. "Haruhi."

"What, Mori-senpai?" She snapped again, pressing harder down on the paper with her pencil.

"Back room." He said, standing up.

"I'm busy. Maybe later."

Mori walked over and picked the girl up. "No, now."

Haruhi frowned. "Put me down, senpai."

Mori shook his head and pushed open the door to the back and walked through. He turned and locked it. Haruhi huffed as he put her down.

"That was uncalled for and you know it."

Haruhi looked up at him. "I didn't want cake, sorry to offend you." She mumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.

Mori frowned. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned her head back at him. "What do you mean? I'm fine..."

"No, you aren't." Mori said gently.

She frowned again and looked down at her feet. Mori's eyes stared down at her as a pang hit his heart. He hated seeing her like that.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Haruhi finally mumbled.

"Haruhi. I'm going to worry." Mori responded.

"Why?"

"Because I care."

Haruhi bit her tongue as she almost blurted it out. Mori watched her struggle not to say anything. He sighed and ran a hand through his already spiked up hair.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." He told her over his shoulder and walked out.

Haruhi looked down, tears threatening to spill again. Why does he care so much?

* * *

So that was chapter two... I hope you guys all liked it! :))

Please Review!

~Hita And himehannah Says Good Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Regrets

(A/N I DO NOT, IREAPEAT, DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!)

Haruhi walked down the hallway that lead to the clubroom. When she got to the clubroom. She saw that the door was slightly open. She heard voices coming from the room. As she inched closer, she realized that the voices were Hunny and Mori.

"So how about it?" said Hunny, "are you gonna come?"

"I don't think I can," Mori replied. For some reason, Haruhi felt some kind of relief when ne said that. That feeling didn't stay for long when the short blonde spoke again.

"Then how about the one after that one? It's a private venue of my family. So we'll be alone," Hunny persisted.

"Alright then, I'll go," said Mori.

With tears streaming down her dry cheeks, Haruhi slammed the door and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was running, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Without even knowing, she ended up running to the middle of the rose garden. She was immensely filled with regret.

'I regret that I had ever gone to club early. I regret that I joined the club. I regret that I even met the club! I regret that I had ever met Takashi Morinozuka!' she though angrily.

~~~~~~SWICH~TO~MORI~AND~HUNNY~~~~~~

"Alright, I'll go," said Mori.

BAM! They heard the door slam. Mori quickly walked to the door and shouted, "Who's there!"

He got no reply.

"Oh well! There's nothing we can do about it now!" said Hunny."So you're coming to the family meeting, right?"

"Yeah," replied. Though, he had an uneasy feeling about who was behind that door…

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took us sooo long to upload this new chapter! I've just been so busy with school, and on top of that, I had a HUGE case of writer's block.*sniffle***

**Hey Hita here! Yeah as she said up there we are SO SORRY! DX I've been so busy lately as has she, school just has to get in the way. :p Well hope it was worth the wait, we're starting the next chapter verrrry soon!**

**Well thank you to all those people who read, followed, favorite, reviewed, etc. for this story! We hope you can FINALLY enjoy the next chapter!**

**Much love from,**

**~strawburricake & Hita-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I Wish I Could Say I Love You

Chapter 4 - What Have I Done?

Collaboration between: himehannah and Hita-Chan

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran...

* * *

~Previously~

_"Alright, I'll go," said Mori._

_BAM! They heard the door slam. Mori quickly walked to the door and shouted, "Who's there!"_

_He got no reply._

_"Oh well! There's nothing we can do about it now!" said Hunny."So you're coming to the family meeting, right?"_

_"Yeah," replied. Though, he had an uneasy feeling about who was behind that door…_

~Now~

Mori nodded and greeted the family members, trying not to be too social. Honey had bounded off somewhere, he wasn't exactly sure where. He wasn't really concerned about that though. No, Mori was more worried about how Haruhi's been acting lately and who was behind the door when he and Honey had been discussing plans for their combined family reunion.

He pulled his phone out and stared at it, wanting to call the girl and see if she was okay. He slid it back into his pocket, _She's fine, give her her space…_ He thought to himself. He knew that he should be having fun and visiting with his family but he just couldn't bring himself to.

Honey eventually found him and grinned widely up at him, "Takashi!"

Mori looked down, having not seen the boy approach him, "Mitsukuni."

"What is it Takashi? You look troubled," Honey pointed out.

"I didn't see you come up to me is all."

Honey nodded, not believing him.

Mori was silent then, looking around at the many people in the yard. Honey watched his cousin closely, feeling like something was bothering him but he wasn't going to tell him.

"Takashi… Do you want to leave?" Honey asked quietly.

Mori looked down, wanting to say yes but didn't know why he wanted to leave so badly.

"Be honest," Honey told him.

Mori sighed and nodded.

Honey looked up at him, "Okay, you can go… I'll think of something to tell everyone if they start questioning where you went."

Mori smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Honey nodded and turned around bouncing off to go talk to a family member. Mori turned around and walked quickly over to his car. He pulled out his keys and got in; he started the ignition and pulled out of the big driveway. He looked in his rearview mirror to look back at the family reunion, debating whether or not he should go back.

"No, Takashi, you need to do this," he muttered to himself.

His hand reached into his other pocket and pulled out his phone, fumbling slightly to find the right contact. The phone rang and he held it to his ear, turning onto the main highway. It rang and rang as he waited for the person to pick up, he drove off down the highway. It went to voicemail and Mori hung up, redialing the number.

~With Haruhi~

She sat in her apartment, focusing on her homework so she didn't think of **him**. She heard her phone ring so she stood up to go get it She glanced at the caller i.d. and threw it down, having saw Mori's number flashing. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, I will not answer…" she mumbled to herself.

It stopped ringing and her room was silent. The phone began ringing once more, making Haruhi frustrated at the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone.

She stormed off as the phone started it's third round of ringing.

~Back WIth Mori~

He slowed down slightly, so he wasn't speeding, and started driving through the intersection. He was still on the phone, trying to get a hold of Haruhi. The light was yellow, changing to red. Horns blared but he didn't have time to see what was happening before it actually happened. The light had turned red just as he hit the middle of the intersection and a car coming from the other side was going to fast and slammed into the passenger side. The collision jostled his car and sent it spinning, denting the entire passenger side. A car came from the other side, blaring his horn. The driver of the car tried to swerve away from Mori's car but didn't react fast enough and drove right into the driver's side.

The air bags blew up, hitting Mori; but Mori was already unconscious from the first collision. A third car slid across the road, the driver slammed on his brakes which didn't help, slamming directly into the back of Mori's car. There were already many pedestrians on the phone calling 911 and others rushing over to help the other drivers. A man rushed over to Mori's car and yanked on the door, trying to get it to open. he could see Mori was unconscious.

Ambulances, police cars, and firetrucks all sped down the road. The firemen broke open Mori's car door and the paramedics carefully moved him onto a stretcher, wheeling him away. A police officer noticed his phone on the floor in the car. He picked it up and dialed the first two speed dials.

~At the Family Reunion~

Honey was confused as to why Mori was calling him but he answered either way.

"Yeah, Takashi?"

"This is Sheriff Takumoto, are you acquainted with the man who owns this phone?"

"Y-Yes," Honey answered.

"Your relation to him?"

"H-He's my cousin…"

"Your cousin was in a bad car accident, he's being brought to the hospital now."

"I'll be right down there. What hospital?"

The police officer told Honey the hospital and Honey hung up, rushing out to his limo. He told the driver where to go and the driver drove off.

~With Haruhi~

She answered the phone, having had enough of hearing him call her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Miss, I'm Sheriff Takumoto, are you acquainted with the man who owns this phone?"

"Yeah…" Haruhi sounded calm but she was really panicking.

"Your relation?"

"He's one of my best friends."

"Well, he was in a very bad car accident and is being rushed off to the hospital," the Sheriff tols her the hospital.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Haruhi replied, hanging up.

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She was only thinking one thing: _This is all my fault..._

-End-

* * *

Hita and strawburricake here with the fourth chapter! I (Hita) had to make it a bit dramatic. How lovely... XD Well we hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to those who reviewed/favorite/followed! We enjoy reviews! :)))

So please leave a review!

~Hita and strawburricake Say Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I Wish I Could Say I Love You

Chapter 4 - Events in Waiting

Collaboration between: strawburricake and Hita-Chan

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran...

* * *

~Previously~

"_Your relation?"_

"_He's one of my best friends."_

"_Well, he was in a very bad car accident and is being rushed off to the hospital," the Sheriff told her the hospital._

"_Thank you, Sheriff," Haruhi replied, hanging up._

_She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She was only thinking one thing: _This is all my fault…

~Now~

Haruhi ran into the hospital and saw Honey slumped in a chair, his head in his hands. She felt bad for the small blonde, knowing that he had to be distraught over this. She stepped into the waiting room, being quiet.

"Sempai?" She called out to him quietly.

He looked up at her, a smidge of anger hidden in his eyes, "Haru-chan!"

"How is he?" Haruhi asked, trying not to choke on her words.

"They're getting all the glass shards out of him now and inspecting his injuries," Honey told her, no emotion in his voice.

Haruhi sat down one chair away from him, "Did they say if it was serious?"

"They don't know."

"Honey-sempai… Is something wrong?" She was ignoring her anger for him and now he was pissed at her?

He shook his head, "I'm fine, Haru-chan."

The doctor came out and motioned Honey over to him. He stood and shuffled over to the doctor. Haruhi walked Honey and the doctor converse. She frowned when Honey's head dropped. The doctor walked back through the doors he came from. Honey fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Haruhi stood and crouched down in front of him, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Takashi broke every bone in his right side and dislocated that shoulder, has bruisings and cuts all over, his left leg is broken in two places! He's going to need a frickin wheelchair for four days! His bladder was punctured and he has damaged nerves in his spine!" Honey cried loudly, looking up and glaring at her, "I-It's all your fault!"

Haruhi stared at him in horror, "N-No it isn't Honey, I didn't mean to!"

"Why the hell didn't you just answer your damn phone then?!" Honey shouted, shoving her away from him.

"I didn't hear it!" She lied.

"Whatever! You hurt my cousin, my best friend! You bitch!" Honey cried.

Haruhi stared at him, she was surprised by his anger and language.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him Honey…"

Honey rolled his eyes, "Whatever, get away from me…"

Haruhi stood and looked down at the sobbing boy, she felt horrible but was also starting to get rather pissed at him.

"You know what? Actually this is all your damn fault!"

Honey glared up at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Y-You hog him! I wanted to talk to him one day but you were the only thing he was thinking about! So I didn't get to! You never let anyone else hang out with him!"

"He can do whatever he wants! I don't demand his attention!"

"Yes you do, you greedy jerk!"

"Don't turn this on me!"

"It's your fault, not mine…" Haruhi muttered, running out of the hospital before she could give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Honey watched after her, semi-happy she was gone but was also filling with regret. _Why didn't I notice it sooner? Haru-chan has a crush on Takashi… When Takashi said Haruhi was going to tell him something I bet she was going to confess to him. It was Valentine's Day after all… _He sighed softly.

"I need to make this right, I need to help them…" Honey mumbled to himself.

-End-

* * *

**(WARNING! Read at your own risk! POTENTIAL SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 6 (if you actually want to figure it out that is) (PS ******= potential spoilers)**

**PPS Bold~strawburricake **Normal~Hita-chan

XD So you liked the fourth chapter? I thought I over did it just a smidge about towards the middle of the car crash. Lol, okay. What'd you want to write in the next chapter?

**NO! IT WAS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL! typos I don't know do you have any ideas?**

What'd you want to write in the next chapter?

**im thinking about haru going to the hospital and meeting hunni in the waiting room. We should post this and say that its bloopers/ideas lol**

I like your idea, I don't see Honey being happy with her because if she would have answered the first time he called the whole accident wouldn't have happened. He would have gotten there first too, so I feel he wouldn't show his distress towards her completely, just a little bit.**then maybe haruhi storms out at the end?**Okay, because Honey pissed her off?**yea then the next day ****** drags them all out to some ********* ****and haruhi and *****are both really pissed. i feel like we need some humor from our favorite ******** ***to lighten it up what do you think?**I like but we would have to fast forward a bit. But otherwise it's great for the fifth chapter. **Maybe just the hospital scene then the chapter after that the ********* ****? **Okay, you might wanna write the sixth chapter then because I'm not very good with ********* *****.)

Well here's the next chapter! Woo, two in one day! Well hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed! We love to see you guys enjoying it!

**On that note, don't forget to review!**

**~Hita and strawburricake Say Goodbye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I Wish I Could Say I Love You**

**Collaboration between: Hita-Chan and strawburricake**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN! Even though we wish we did.**

**Chapter 6: That Idiot!**

* * *

It's been three months since Mori was released from the hospital, and he was fully recovered. Of course, Kyoya made sure that Mori was transferred to his best hospital, in the best room, and got the best doctor, who is Yuuichi Ohtori, his own brother. Surprisingly, he healed quite remarkably considering his injuries. Haruhi and Honey have not spoken since that day in the waiting room, Honey was beginning to worry that his friendship with the girl was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG BANG BANG

Haruhi climbed out of bed, looking at her alarm clock irritably. It was seven in the morning! Whoever is at the door better have a good reason for waking her up this early! She got out of bed and stomped out of her room.

While the knocking was still going on, she opened the door and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing waking me up so early on a Saturday?"

Turns out the person was Tamaki along with two excited twins, a knocked out Kyoya, a cheerful Hunny, and an ever so stoic Mori.

"Well my dear daughter, I was-" he was interrupted by the door slamming in his face.

Tamaki pouted on the other side of the door while the twins snickered at him. Hikaru knocked on the door again.

"Haruhiiii~ We wanted you to come to the commoner's amusement park with us!" He and Kaoru said through the door.

"No!" she shouted through the door, "Go away!"

"Well I guess we have no choice," the twins whispered to each other, "But to use the spare key Kyoya gave us."

Hikaru took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Slowly, they walk to Haruhi's room and opened the door. Haruhi was in the middle of getting dressed for the day, considering there was no point to go back to sleep since she had already started waking up. She whipped around when the door opened and yanked her shirt down, grateful she had already put on a tank top.

"What the hell?! Get out!" she shouted, shoving them out and slamming the door. Mori had an ugly feeling in his gut and he knew why, though. He grabbed the twins by the collars of their shirts and dragged them into the living room. The twins glanced up at him with questioning looks.

Haruhi stepped out of her room, fully dressed, "Why are you still here? I'm not coming."

"Haruhi!" the twins whined.

She glared at them, "No."

"Gentlemen, this means we have to resort to plan B," Tamaki told them.

The twins nodded and tackled Haruhi to the ground, she shouted at them to get off but they didn't listen. They secured her in between them and smirked at Tamaki.

"Got her."

"Let's go," Tamaki nodded, being way too serious.

Haruhi had already stopped thrashing, it was no use. The twins set Haruhi in the first seat in the back of the limo, buckling her in and sitting down next to her, making sure she didn't try to escape. The others filed in and the driver drove off. Honey tried many times to give the girl a smile but she refused to look at him the entire drive. He pouted and looked out his own window Mori sat next to him, glancing over to Haruhi every minute or so. He hadn't talked to her at all, even after the accident.

Tamaki was talking on behalf of everyone as he chattered away, going on about all the fun things they would do at the commoner's amusement park. Kyoya sat next to him, slumped down in the seat, fast asleep.

"How did you guys get Kyoya here?" Haruhi finally asked them, cutting Tamaki off.

"We took him while he was still sleeping."

"And you dressed him?"

The twins nodded, "Duh. We weren't taking him out in his pajamas nor were we having a repeat of what happened last time we dressed him."

She nodded and saw the amusement park outside the window, lots of people there and running around.

Tamaki was the first to get out of the car, with a beaming smile followed by the twins, who made sure to whack him upside the head. After that was Hunny and Mori. Inside the limo, Haruhi tried to wake Kyoya up… Let's just say she got out of there alive. She climbed out with Kyoya climbing out after her. He sighed and slid his hand into his pocket and looked around.

"And they're gone," Kyoya muttered, looking around for a sign of any of them.

Haruhi nodded and frowned, "Let's go find them before they do anything…"

Kyoya chuckled and nodded, walking through the gates and into the park. Haruhi walked a little behind him, looking around. She was really looking for Mori but she would still look a little bit for the others. She had tried forgetting Mori but it didn't work, so now she'll just accept it. Kyoya turned one direction and she quickly rushed to stay behind him.

They found Honey and Mori easily, Honey was buying bag after bag of cotton candy. Haruhi nodded to Kyoya and they gathered Honey's cotton candy and started off to find the most nerve racking of the bunch. Unfortunately, they were on the tallest ride, on the tallest lift, screaming the loudest screams. Yes, they were on the almighty "Lightning Bolt". Haruhi sighed as she walked towards the exit of the roller coaster. When she got there, the three idiots were already walking out.

"That was the most horrifying thing we have ever been on," they said in unison with monotonic yet shocked voices.

"Wow, you guys are so squeamish!" Haruhi chuckled, "I went on that ride when it first came out and it was hardly any shock at all!"

"Wow Haruhi! I never knew you liked roller coasters!" the twins said in unison,

"I don't, Mei does." she replied. She then proceeded to shove the cotton candy bags in their faces and walked away not even glancing at Hunny and Mori.

* * *

**Hey guys! We hope you liked this chapter! Also, please tell us in the reviews section if you liked the bloopers/ideas clip! We would like to know just in case in the future we decide to do more! So please review and hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon!**

**~Hita-Chan and strawburricake Say Good Bye~**


End file.
